


Separation Anxiety

by Celestriakle



Series: Chatplay Canon [11]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: The two faced maren found a way to separate her halves.





	Separation Anxiety

“We made it...”

“We're all alone.”

“Finally.” Grinning, Mica took Jade in her arms and they sat down together at the foot of a tree. At times like these, being friends with the dreamers proved their worth. It was just an experiment they had decided to perform, now that they had gotten better acquainted with their most potent but unstable dreamer. She had done it to them once before, but that was on accident... This was on purpose. Naturally, Master disapproved—they were rejecting the way he had made them—but since he didn't immediately call them back, they assumed he was, if nothing else, just as curious as they were. 

Simultaneously, each reached out and turned the mask of the other back behind their head. “There... That's much better...” murmured Jade with a smile as Mica leaned down to plant a soft kiss upon her lips. The kiss was met and held, then broken as Mica leaned back against the tree and Jade snuggled her face into her partner's shoulder. Gently, her hands found their way around the body that so exactly imitated her own. “Mica...” she whispered, after a short while. “It's so quiet in my head.” She looked up to see those endless blue eyes looking right back down at her, as they had been, and recalled the fact her spare hand was laced in another's. 

“You're never alone. Even if I'm not in your head, I'm always all around you.” She kissed all over her partner's horns, her bells, her eyes and not nose and, finally her lips. “Never forget that.”

“But I like to hear what you're thinking...” Despite her attempts to avoid it, Jade couldn't keep her smile from touching her voice.

“You want to know what I'm thinking? Well...” Quickly and smoothly, Mica slid her partner to the ground, positioning herself above with one knee against a hip and the other bent between, but not touching, her legs. She pushed her down with their clasped hands and slid her spare, slowly, down past Jade's lower back and slowing to a stop on the bottom of her thigh. “I was just recalling how nice it was to have an ass.” 

Jade giggled. “You're right... It is nice.” She slid her hand up Mica's thigh and Mica leaned down, but before things could go any further, a noise in the bushed snapped them both to attention. With mirrored suspicious looks, they rose to their feet and approached the noise. “Not again...” she heard Mica mutter. They pushed aside the leaves and looked down; if she weren't so familiar, she might have been invisible amid all that green.

“Lana. Were you spying on us?” Mica demanded, hands on hips.

“No! Well... yes... I mean... um...” The sheep maren fumbled with her words and hooves as she stood and averted the irritated gazes of both of the others. 

Interrupting her babbling, Jade interjected, “Look, I don't care what you were doing. But would you please leave?”

A long silence. “...Yes.” Quickly, the sheep maren scurried away, and Deca turned, arm in arm, to go back to their tree.

“Ugh...” said Mica distastefully. “She ruined our moment...”

“Don't worry about it,” comforted Jade. “We'll have plenty more.”


End file.
